


I See Your Sins

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [108]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e21 The Great Escapist, M/M, Mentions of Dead Dean, metatron is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron's take on the Winchester's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Your Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 21 The Great Escapist

Metatron hated those little twerps. The  _Winchester's._ The name made him cringe. But he had to give them credit for having a love story so twisted and heart-wrenching that Metatron himself wouldn't be able to write something like what they had.

He could see, the moment the crazy one and his overcompensating older brother stumbled into his room, that they had a tangled, mixed up relationship filled with aggressive sex and fights that involved fists first and dick later. He didn't really have to look to hard, he could practically smell it on them; the crazy one's musk all over the other brother. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable in their presence.

Normally he couldn't care less about something like an insectous relationship, but this was Sam and Dean, his least favorite Winchester's. If he could, he would turn their relationship into something horrible. He would write a vigorous script that had Sam and Dean tearing at their throats in anger. But unfortunately, that was not possible. He would simply have to mess with their abomination in person.

When he first saw Sam and Dean Winchester, he prayed to God that they were punished for their sins.


End file.
